


A night with Paul Ryan

by TheendofFlowingTime



Category: Political RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: I'm sorry oops, M/M, Should I be writing something else?, Will I?, Yes.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheendofFlowingTime/pseuds/TheendofFlowingTime
Summary: You were a gay intern for the Ryan campaign, aka, the Campaign of your legend. Perfect body, hair, those eyes...





	A night with Paul Ryan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So  
> I wrote this for a Paul Ryan tumblr that never bothered to accept it  
> probably too gay oops
> 
> But  
> Yeah  
> Sorry I'm not writing Newbie uh
> 
> Paul Ryan is really hot  
> Just  
> An ass
> 
> But really hot

You have no idea how you got here.

Actually, no.

That's a lie.

You know exactly how you got Paul Motherfucking Ryan rutting into you like a crazed dog, hands moving over your chest, your dick bobbing from the force, but you are slightly trying to forget.  
Forget the cancelled meeting that he still invited some of the higher-ups plus you, to his office for, the lowly assistant who for some reason had to double as a receptionist. How, a few minutes before the meeting, he smiled at you, with this look look in his eyes, not the usual "Hurry up and I'll consider a raise," but something more... carnal.  
One of the staffers glared at you as the meeting ended, a woman with rumors surrounding her about a possibility of an affair, though, it could just be the boredom of office workers coming to fruition.

Forget how he came to you, at your desk sitting in the front of the building, to hand you a card you hand out to hundreds every week, but a number and an address scribbled on the back, and how he was already gone when you looked back up for him.

Though, you suppose you should try to remember his sweet words when the door opened, and his smell when you fell against the couch, and he was at your throat, nipping and biting, the way his hair rustled against your cheek.

Then when you started getting confused, What about your wife?, and You remember I'm a man, sir? He shushed you, mumbling about how his wife isn't satisfied with him, and he'll take anything now, and that shut you up for questions.  
When he had gotten back up, you had thought you did something wrong, but he was slowly taking off his sports jacket, untying the tie, white undershirt slowly coming off, and dear lord shouldn't you be doing something right now?  
When he got his shirt off, revealing a wonderful, fuzzy chest, you dropped to your knees, right there, in the living room, unbuttoned his priceless pants like they were trash, and got smacked by the giant... thing hiding in his pants.  
It had to be at least a foot long, if not longer, and the girth-- Jesus you wanted it in you already. You starting sucking him off, licking the underside, focusing on the giant veins popping out of the sides, Jesus Mary and Joseph, could a dick be delicious? Would that be weird?  
You got the head in your mouth when he started grabbing your hair, pushing you down onto the shaft. His head pushed into your throat, and Jesus this wasn't supposed to feel so good.  
Then, after you looked up at him, he pulled you off his shaft, pulling you up. You still had to look up to see his beautiful, amazing, perfect eyes-- You realized he was the only naked one when he started unbuttoning your undershirt for you. Suddenly feeling bold, you pushed up, onto your toes, and locked lips with your literal legend.

Soft.

Before you could possible realize what was happening, he was moving towards a hallway, then a closed door, which he knocked you up against. His hands were moving frantically, while yours settled around his neck, keeping his lips against yours. You parted for seconds when he finished unbuttoning all your clothes, and you had to move, sadly, to take the layers off. He was looking at you with pure adoration, something you're sure his wife doesn't even get anymore.

He reached behind you, fiddling with the doorknob, catching you as you fell into the now-open bedroom. Red, satin sheets welcomed you as he climbed on top of your now-naked body. His dick rested on your chest, the tip rubbing pre-come circles as he ground into you.

Starting to speed up, he moved to the left, towards the end-table, picked up a bottle of lube, and slicked his fingers up. You brought your legs to his shoulders, and he started the slow, painfully teasing fingering process.

Though, with your legend, it wasn't so tedious.

He had, after slowly pushing in a second finger and scissoring, grabbed one of your feet, and started praising it, licking the bottom, slowly moving up, leaving wetness in his wake, then sucking in your big toe-- You could have come just from that.

A third finger went in, and he moved to in between your toes, the stink probably strongest there, but he still seemed to enjoy it, and Lord, he knew how to use his tongue.

When he put in a fourth finger, you started to feel the burn, though it was short lived. After mere seconds of scissoring, he lined up his massive erection, and pushed in without abandon.

Somehow, you felt extremely little pain as he sheathed his horse cock in you, immediately moving out, and driving back in.

Now, you're here, Paul Legend Ryan driving a massive, inhumane cock into you, and you're crying out in the pure pleasure.

Then, something hit you.

He didn't put on a condom.

Your legend was fucking you raw, with a massive cock, and, judging from his ever-increasing moans and praises, he was about to come inside of you.

God save you.

You reach up to Paul's shoulders, and pull him down to kiss him, and he comes willingly, soft lips forming to yours. His rutting becomes smaller, though no less powerful, and you reach a hand around to his ass, beginning to dry-finger his hole. 

He perks up, he trusting into your hole becomes much more frantic suddenly, as though that started something within him, and he grabs your dick, pumping it quickly.

"Baby... Come with me--" He's cut off by his own groan, and you feel the cock in you pulse once, twice, before you're being filled up with his come, and that's all you need to come all over Paul's furry chest, chin, and your pecs.

He falls onto you, biting onto your collarbone, giving you a deep-purple hickey to worship in the morning.


End file.
